contorqueos_dragoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Thrasher
Category: Articles for update Category:Minmatar Ships Category:Destroyers =Overview= Destroyers are kind of odd ships. They can bring almost cruiser level firepower to the table, but definitely do not have cruiser level durability. Being that they are glass cannons, it's best if you follow the time-honored tradition of picking on people smaller than you. The Thrasher is a great little ship, and fun on a bun to fly. With 7 turret slots, there are a ton of options on how to outfit one. While you won't stand a chance against an interceptor solo, or a hostile cruiser, on fleet ops you'll go through enemy frigates like a fat kid through cake. There are at least some reports that the Thrasher presents the best possible ration of damage output to isk cost investment of any Eve ship. Bonuses *10% bonus to small projectile tracking speed *5% to small projectile turret damage per level *50% bonus to small projectile turret optimal range Penalties *-25% rate of fire for all turrets =Fittings= Small-Gang AC Thrasher ;High :7x 200mm Autocannon (Republic Fleet EMP S, Barrage S) :1x Rocket launcher (CN Rockets) ;Mid :1mn MWD :Faint Epsilon Warp Scrambler :X5 Prototype I Engine Enervator ;Low :2x Gyrostabilizer II ;Rigs (highly optional) :Projectile Burst Aerator :Projectile Collision Accelerator This is a max-damage fit thrasher with some tackling gear attached. With T2 ACs this puts out around 250 DPS and goes pretty fast, a nice cheaper way to add some DPS into a gang. If you're rather especially rich and/or spendthrift you can throw some rigs on there and almost reach 300 DPS. This is a glass cannon. The Super-Fast Thrasher ;High :7x 200mm Autocannon :1x Rocket launcher ;Mid :1x 10mn AB :2x Whatever, for tests I used 1 Web and 1 Disruptor ;Low :2x Nano or 2 Overdrive injectors This just barely fits, but the upside is that you have a ship that travels at almost 1200m/s with Nanos, 1300 with Overdrives, and if you drop 2 turrets you can fit a T2 AB and get over 1600m/s, sustainable. Originally this was meant to be an inty tackler, but it probably has no proper use. Its fun watching your speed tick up though. The Alpha-Strike Thrasher (Triest) ;High :7x 250mm Light Artillery IIs (Tremor S) ;Mid :1x 1MN MWD :1x Sensor Booster II :1x Tracking Computer II ;Low :2x Gyrostabilizer II Gives a pretty large alpha strike on frigate class ship, with, of course, great tracking, and good range for its size. Probably not as useful as the AC thrasher to be honest. ; Inty Sniper/Alpha thrasher T2 arty :Gyrostabilizer II :Gyrostabilizer II :F-12 Nonlinear Tracking Processor, Tracking Speed :1MN MicroWarpdrive I :F-90 Positional Sensor Subroutines, Scan Resolution :280mm Howitzer Artillery II, Republic Fleet Fusion S :280mm Howitzer Artillery II, Republic Fleet Fusion S :280mm Howitzer Artillery II, Republic Fleet Fusion S :280mm Howitzer Artillery II, Republic Fleet Fusion S :280mm Howitzer Artillery II, Republic Fleet Fusion S :280mm Howitzer Artillery II, Republic Fleet Fusion S :280mm Howitzer Artillery II, Republic Fleet Fusion S high slot :Ancillary Current Router I :Ancillary Current Router I :Ancillary Current Router I 2-3 rigs depending on skills, will hit fast movers from 7k to 25k pretty consistantly, fusion is the right ammo for smalls stuff you can use emp for big/slow targets. You can shoot out to your max lock 33k, but the sweet spot is 10-25k. The Can Disposal Unit™ (Hutch) ;High :4x small tractor beam ;Mid :1mn MWD :Sensor Booster (Perfect for locking lots of far away cans before they're in Tractoring range) ;Low 2x Cargo expanders (As good of named as you want to risk on a destroyer) I got sick and tired of slowboating between cans with my tempest while running missions, and even with tractor beams fitted it still took a week to tractor stuff in and slowboat to the stuff that's out of range. However, thanks to the Can Disposal Unit™ I can now loot so quickly you can actually see teh ghosts of dead h4x0rs being scooped into my cargohold. With beta expanders, I get about 600m3, and if I'm hauling lots of stuff (L4 drone missions, for example) I can always tractor everything into nice 1km radius spheres for quick and easy hauler collection. The Thrasher's got fitting room for just about as many small tractors as you want to throw onto it, so you're only limited by it's 6 max targets. I'm only mounting 4 at present due to the fact that I'm too lazy to train targeting higher. Comedy Ratting Thrasher (The Qat) ;High :7x 200mm Autocannon II :1x Small 'Knave' Nosferatu ;Mid :1x 1mn Afterburner II :1x V-M15 Invulnerability Field :1x Small C5-L Shield Overload ;Low :2x Gyrostabilizer II This is a really retarded fitting and I hope no one ever finds themselves using it for practical ratting, but I had to know if it would work, and it does--sort of. I'm sure you could kill any Syndicate spawn with it eventually, but it would take a long time and it takes roughly 600 Phased Plasma S to kill a 650k BS, so it's a good thing the Thrasher could hold like 15,000 PP S if it had to. It cannot chain spawns because the small stuff hits the Thrasher too hard and it can't permatank the damage. Also, you must transverse against any Battleships at all times; they can and will hit you for lots and lots of damage if you do not. You can tank the damage of individual Frigates with the Knave, V-M15, and C5-L active for a little while, but you'll run out of cap in short order. I haven't tried it on a Cruiser spawn but it might work simply because it would kill them so fast. On the other hand the Thrasher might die horribly because Cruisers might hit it too easily. I fit this with AWU III, Engineering V, and Electronics IV. There's a lot of free grid but almost no free CPU. Salvaging Thrasher ;High :7x Salvager I OR :6x Salavger I and 1x Small Tractor Beam I ;Mid :1x MWD :2x Cap Recharger I ;Low :1x Expanded Cargohold I :1x Capacitor Power Relay I Andupur has suggested this to noobs to make money. The idea being that it works pretty fast.